Dearly Beloved
by live.love.twilight.128
Summary: Mike and Edward are best friends. But when Mike dies in a freak accident, Edward has to plan his funeral. And who is a better person to help him than the Funeral Home owner's daughter, Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Dearly Beloved

**Edward POV (8:00 PM)**

_Come on Mike, pick up the phone!_

"Hey Edward, i'm almost ready to leave, I-

"No Mike. You can't leave tonight, there's tornado warnings all across Washington and parts of Oregon until late in the day tomorrow."

"Edward, you are too paranoid. I bet you they haven't even seen a tornado; they are just trying to scare people to stay in there house in case there actually IS one, and it isn't working on me! Besides, you've been begging me to come down for months!"

"...ok, but BE CAREFUL!!!"

***

**Edward POV (3:00 AM)**

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Who the hell is calling at this hour! Hello?!"

"Edward? It's Mike. I don't know when I'm going to be there, the wind is REALLY strong, so I am going to stop at a motel for the night......holy crap! What is-

"Mike! Whats wrong?!"

"T-t-there's a tornado! You were right Edward, this WAS too dangerous. It's about...AAAAH! Edward! My car got picked up by the-

But Mike didn't have time to finish his sentence. Because just then I heard the most revolting crunch of metal I have ever heard in my life.

"Mike! You still there? Hello? Oh God Mike, please aswer. MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Bad News

**Chapter 2 of Dearly Beloved**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just own this fanfiction story.**

**Edward POV**

My best friend is dead. No, he was more than my best friend. He was like a brother to me, ever since _pre-school_! And it's my fault that he's dead. And I never even got to say good-bye. I'm so sorry Mike………

******

There was a knock at my door.

"..Edward? Son, it's two in the afternoon. Are you thinking of actually getting up today? Besides……..I have to tell you some bad news.."

Sighing, I rolled out of bed and unlocked my door. I'm sure I look just lovely today, since I was crying just about all night.

"What is it Dad?"

"Well, I had to work late last night, since there was a really bad car accident; Right on the border of Oregon and Washington, somebody's car got slammed into a tree. He was killed instantly, so…no matter how much I wanted to…. I just couldn't save him. The person in the accident was……was Mi-"

I just couldn't bear to listen to what happened anymore.

"I already know Dad! I was on the phone with him when he was killed!" My voice was trembling.

"He called me saying he was stopping at a hotel for the night because of heavy winds. Then his car…..w-w-was p-p-picked up by a tornado..." I couldn't say anything else, because now I was sobbing. God I HATE it when my family sees me cry! I feel so……weak, that I can't be strong, even for Mike.

"Oh, God. That must have been terrible for you to hear…but I know what it feels to lose a really good fr-"

"NO YOU DON'T! He wasn't just a 'good friend', he was my _brother! _You said yourself that he was a second son to you! You say you understand, but you have _no idea _what it was like to hear him screaming. And when his car slammed into the tree? No. Idea. At all. Dad, I know I'm being really terrible to you, but I can't stop blaming myself! It just makes me so angry! I think that if I wouldn't have stopped telling him not to go, he wouldn't have. But all I said was 'be careful'. I knew it was wrong for him to go out in this weather, but… he wouldn't listen…….I- I just wanna be alone for now, Dad."

**Carlisle POV**

"_No. Idea. At all."_

My son looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were red from crying, and they had dark circles around them. And the worst part is, I can't do anything to stop his hurting.

"All right, I'll come back later, son. I'm really sorry about….about what happened."

As I was walking down the hall, down to the living room to break the news to the rest of the family, Esme was already on her way up.

"What was all that screaming about?"

I was on the verge of tears myself, now.

"Mike Newton is dead."

**A/N: hey guys, sorry about the SUPER long wait. But to make it up, I made a longer chapter! And yes, I know. I left you with another cliffhanger but dontkillme!!! I just thought it was best to stop right there for now. So….Do you love this story? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in my poll on my profile please! ******


	3. Atomic Fireballs

**Ch 3 of dearly beloved**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight. That would be Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

My family and me spent the rest of the day mourning. Just when I start drifting into sleep, someone knocks on my door. Of course, this had to happen right this second. I forced myself out of my bed and answered my door.

"Hey, Edward. Did I wake you?" My father asked.

"No Dad. I uh, I couldn't sleep anyway. What's up?"

"Well, I got in touch with Mike's parents asking if they want to have a funeral. Knowing the relationship they had with him, they didn't hesitate before saying no. He was a great boy, so clearly he deserves a funeral. If his parents won't do it, then we will." You could tell he still hasn't gotten over his death (who has?), because his voice was very shaky.

"I think that's a great idea Dad. I'd love to help plan his funeral." He better not have anything else to say, because I know it's dark and everything in my room, but I was beginning to be aware of tears falling down my cheeks.

Just then my dad did something he hasn't done since I was a little kid: He gave me a giant bear hug. I never realized how much I missed that hug.

"Good night, son." Carlisle said.

"Night, Dad."

I have the best dad in the world.

**********

**Carlisle POV**

The silence in the car right now wasn't awkward, it's just that neither me nor Edward had anything to say while we were on the way to the funeral home.

As we pulled up to Forks Funeral Home, I could see Charlie Swan, the owner, standing out front waiting for us.

"Dr. Cullen, Edward. Good to see you." Charlie said. "I just wish it could be for a better reason that you come to visit."

"I think we all do." Edward choked out.

"Right, well, this way. Let me give you a tour of the cemetery, and then we'll go inside and talk." I could tell Charlie was eager to change the subject.

I had to admit, Charlie has a very nice little cemetery. Every grave had fresh flowers in the vases next to them, although some of the graves look like they haven't been visited in months.

"Thus concludes the tour of the cemetery. Now if you'll follow me into the funeral home, we can talk about what you want to do for the funeral." Charlie said.

***

**Edward POV **

"_If you'll follow me into the funeral home, we can talk about what you want to do for the funeral."_

Great, now we get to go into some boring-colored building with people crying everywhere. They're probably going to interview us and talk to us about how 'it's going to be ok'.

But when I stepped into the building, I found none of these things. The outside may have been a brick building, but inside, the walls were a nice yellow, but not obnoxiously bright. When you walked in to your left was a little rock waterfall with an angel next to it on one of the walls. It wasn't very bright in the building, but it wasn't super dark either. It was very balanced.

"Excuse me for a moment; I have to go speak with another customer for just a minute. But you can go ahead into the first room on your right." Charlie said to us as he walked down the hall.

In the room was a big mahogany table with about 10 chairs surrounding it, with a giant crystal bowl of candy in the middle of the table! I sat down, grabbed a handful of candy, and shoved it in my pockets.

"Edward!!" My dad scolded.

Reluctantly, I took all but three pieces of candy and put it back in the bowl. Hey, I know I'm 15, but I get excited when I see candy just like any little seven year-old would.

Just then Charlie walked in and took a seat. I tuned him and my father out while they talked about all the boring 'So tell me what happened' crap. I'll listen when they actually start planning the funeral. I sat there for about 3 minutes daydreaming, when I remembered I still had some candy. I picked one up that was a red jaw-breaker that read; Atomic Fireball. Warning! Extremely hot! Psh, whatever. I bet you it's not THAT hot. So I popped it into my mouth. After three seconds of nothing happening, I decided to write a letter to the candy company to talk to them about phony labeling on their-just then, my mouth burst into flames. My eyes started watering like crazy, and when I rubbed them, my fingers were sticky from the candy, making them worse. I literally started crying, with my head in my hands.

"AAAAH!"

"Son! Are you ok? I'm sorry, but I thought you were beginning to be calmer when we talked about how we lost Mike! I didn't mean to-"

My father sounded concerned.

What the heck was he talking about? Oh!! I really need to stop spacing out…..because now both my father and Charlie were staring at me like I'm a mad man. Gotta think quick!

"No, D-d-dad, it's ok. I-I-I, I just n-n-need a m-minute alone. Uh, Mr. Swan, where is the men's room?" I asked pleadingly.

"Umm, when you go out into the hall, turn right and it's the last room on the left." He said.

"THANKYOU!!" I said as I ran out the door.

When I was in the men's room, I spat the candy into the trash and stuck my mouth under the sink faucet, and turned the water on full blast.

"Holy crap that was painful!" I said to the bathroom walls. If there was anything to be learned from this, it's to NEVER make fun of the candy company.

Great, now I'm not going to be able to taste anything for a week! I thought to myself, as I walked back to the room. But I stopped thinking about everything as soon as I saw a flash of chocolate brown hair rush into a room with another customer. When she rushed by, I could smell the most amazing flowers I have ever smelled.

WOW.

**A/N: I did it! I posted ****two**** chapters in one day! I know you all are probably ecstatic right now, and you should be. This took me two firkin hours two write. But, I did it for you guys, because you guys are amazing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If I can get, oh I don't know, 20 reviews, I will update TOMORROW! So start reviewing people!**


	4. I meet Mystery Girl

**Ch4 of Dearly Beloved**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

As I was walking back to the room, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl that I saw. I'd have to ask Charlie about her later….

"There you are Edward, are you okay now?" My dad asked.

"Um, I think I'll be ok…" I answered.

"That's good! Now, let me tell you what your father and I planned so far, and tell me if we need to change anything: I'm going to give you two a little cross with some flowers on it to take and put by the tree we lost Mike at. Then we made an article for the Obituary in tomorrow's newspaper. Does everything sound good so far?" Charlie asked.

My tongue still hurt from the fireball, so I just nodded.

"Great! Ok, now we can go and look at-"

But just then, Charlie's beeper went off.

"Hmm, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go look at one of the fountains in the cemetery. So my daughter, Bella, can help you with the rest. Bella?"

"Coming Dad!" Someone called out.

Whoever they were, they had the most beautiful voice. I wonder if this is the mystery girl that smells like flowers that I saw. Clearly it was her, because when she stepped into the room, it instantly smelled like flowers….And I forgot everything I was thinking about. Including my name.

"Hey, I'm Bella. If you'll follow me, we can go look at some caskets." She said.

As we were walking down the hall, she asked, "So what are your names? I know you are , because _everyone _knows the best doctor in Forks, but who are you?"

I'm sure I looked like a freak, because I was just staring at her. _Say something, STUPID! _I said to myself.

"Um……I…….could you repeat that please?" I stuttered.

" I asked what you name was?" She said.

"Oh, right. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

Eager to change the subject, Bella said, "Ok, here's the room with some casket samples. I'll let you two look around, and if you have any questions, just ask me."

All of the caskets were very nice, but there was one in particular that stuck out to me and my dad. It was a very nice chestnut-y color, and the inside was lined with white silk fabric, with a matching pillow. This was definitely the casket for Mike.

"So, do you two see anything you like?" Bella asked.

Besides you? I thought to myself.

"Uh, yeah. Me and my dad really like this one." I said, pointing to the chestnut casket.

"Ok, that's one of my favorites. Ok, let me just mark that down……Ok, and do you know what Priest you want to speak at the funeral?"

"Mr. Weber." My dad and I said at the same time.

"..Ok, I think we are done here. Now here's the Florist's number, so you can go talk to about that, and then she'll deliver them to us on the day of the funeral, so we can guarantee they'll be fresh." Bella said.

"Ok, thankyou and we will see you on Saturday." My dad said.

"Ok, did my dad give you guys a tour of the bury patch?" Bella asked.

"Ye- "

"Uh, no I didn't get to see it yet." I interrupted. "Uh, Dad, you could go talk to the florist while I get a tour if you want." I said.

My dad seemed to get the hint, because he nodded and said he'd come pick me up later.

While Bella and I were walking, I asked, "The bury patch?"

"Oh, that's what I call the cemetery. Cemetery just sounds sad, so I think of it as the bury patch."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right. So……are you in high school?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, actually I go to Forks high. I'm in tenth, you?" She asked.

"Yeah, me too, but I've never seen you there though…" I said.

"Oh, well if you ever see me at lunch or anything, I'm the girl always sitting alone." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said. "You know, there's room at my table if you're tired of sitting alone.

"Ok, thanks. Maybe I'll sit with you sometime." She eyed me suspiciously. "You already got a tour, didn't you?"

"Uh….yeah. I did. Sorry, it's just; I needed someone to talk to. I mean, I guess I try to act strong around my family, but I'm still pretty shaken up by Mike's death." I said.

"Mike, Mike Newton?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah. Why, did you know him?" I asked.

If he knew her, Mike never told me, I wondered.

"Yeah….Well, not _me _personally. It's just that my friend Jessica's boyfriend just died in a car crash, and his name was Mike." She answered sadly. 'She's coming down from Oregon for a while, she's a wreck."

…..Oh yeah! I forgot Mike told me he had a girlfriend….

"Oh. Wow, I feel pretty bad for her. Because Mike was like a brother to me, so I can kind of understand how she feels." I said.

From the parking lot, I saw my dad honking the horn at me.

"Well, if you ever want to talk again, call me." She said as she handed me a piece of paper with a numbered scribbled on it.

"Will do." I said as I walked towards the car.

"So….how was the tour?" My dad asked, chuckling as my faced turned red.

"I think I just made a new friend." I said happily.

**A/N: Ok, if anyone has any ideas of what's going to happen in this story, I'd like to hear them. ******

**And I know I said 20 reviews, but I love you guys so much, that I went ahead and posted this chapter anyway. So in your reviews, tell me how awesome I am. **

**So….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (I also accept anonymous reviews!) **


	5. PeptoBismol

**Chapter 5 of Dearly Beloved**

**I forgot to add before, but I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sparrowbird369. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have updated today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Ok, here are some ages, just to clear things up a little bit.**

Ages:

Edward: 15

Bella: 15

Jessica: 16

Mike:17

**Edward POV.**

It was Wednesday, May 30. Five days after Mike's death…..and the last day of tenth grade. And I couldn't believe who was coming over to sit with me at lunch. It was Bella Swan, the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. I was grinning like a fool as she walked over and took a seat.

"Hey Edward!" She said. "I knew you asked me to sit with you the other day, but I wasn't here yesterday or Monday; had to help my dad at the bury patch. So I went to school just to make sure I sat with you at least once." She laughed.

"Oh, well you know you didn't _have _to sit with me." I joked.

"Well……" She blushed. "I wanted to. Besides, I was getting tired of sitting alone." She said teasingly, trying to hide her blush.

"…..Subject change!" She exclaimed. "I was wondering, if you wanted to um…hang out on Saturday? You know, after the funeral?" She asked cautiously, knowing that I was still a little sore when talking about Mike.

Woah. Did she just ask me out? This sounds too good to be true…

"Sure, Bella. I'd love too." I said truthfully.

Bella blushed, even redder than before. "Oh, well, I mean….Jessica is flying in tomorrow night, and she's going to be staying for a while after the funeral and I was wondering if you wanted to help me show her around town. Port Angeles is more like it, since our town is so small."

The bell for the last exam of the day rang. Drats!

"Ok, sounds great! I'll call you later then." I called behind my shoulder.

Bella and I have been talking over the phone for the past few nights, since she thinks I need to talk to someone about how I feel with Mike gone. She says I need to 'let it all out'. And I'm not saying I don't like talking to her, it actually makes me feel a little better since someone knows what I'm going through. My parents have also noticed that I have been happier than before I lost Mike, too. And really, I am.

As I was doing my biology exam, I started planning in my head what we could do on Saturday. Before I knew it, Mr. Payne said "Pencils down!"

I looked down at my test to see that I only finished half of it. This could be hard explaining to my parents why I failed one of my final exams……

So after arguing with my teacher that I had ten minutes before the bell rang, he finally let me have my test back. Except now I was down to five minutes..

"Alright Mr. Cullen. Since you had such a……_persuasive……_speech, I will give you TEN more minutes on your exam, but _not a minute more_… And I also don't want to fail you and have you in my class again." My teacher said.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Payne." I said half truthfully, half sarcastically. Because I want to be in his class again as much as he wants me in his class again.

********

"Hi, honey. How were exams?" My mom asked as I walked in the door.

"Just great, Mom. Glad to be done with them." I replied.

"Glad to hear it. So, any plans for tonight? Are you going out partying with any friends o celebrate freedom, or anything?"

"Well…nothing planned for tonight, but on Saturday after the funeral I'm helping Bella show her friend around town." I said, grinning when I mentioned Bella.

**Esme POV**

"_Well…nothing planned for tonight, but on Saturday after the funeral I'm helping Bella show her friend around town." _

When Edward mentioned Bella, he grinned from ear to ear, but I didn't say anything to tease him. I know Bella makes him happy, so no need to make fun of him.

"That's great, honey. But since you aren't doing anything tonight, your father and I are going to take you out to dinner, to celebrate…My little baby is going to be in the eleventh grade next year!" I said, sniffing my nose, and reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Oh, man Mom! Geez, it's not like I'm leaving for the Army tomorrow or anything." He said.

"I know you hate it when I talk to you like that, but I know it's secretly because you know I'm right, and you don't want to even _think _about leaving your momma." I said, teasing him.

"Uh- huh. That's _exactly _why, Mom. ….So what restaurant are we going to?" He asked.

"Duh! We're going out to celebrate YOU, so we are going to your favorite; Café Bella." I replied.

"Cool, thanks!" He said.

The phone rang then, and Edward jumped up and grabbed the phone before it even had time to ring again.

"Are we expecting a phone call?" I asked playfully.

But Edward just looked at me and grinned as he answered the phone and walked out of the room.

*************************

**Bella POV. Thursday, June 1.**

I stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Jessica as she got sick…again.

"Wow Jess, that plane ride really messed you up." I told her.

I heard the sink run for a second, and then she replied, "Um, yeah. It sure did….Listen, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can go anywhere tonight. I know you really wanted to see that movie, but I'm sure the movie theater wouldn't appreciate it if I threw up everywhere." She said apologetically.

"Hey, no big deal. You can't control being sick, and I understand that. I'll just run up to the movie rental store and pick up some movies. Will you be okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She answered, then heaved into the toilet again.

"Poor Jess…..maybe I'll stop at the grocery store, too and pick up some Ginger Ale and Pepto-Bismol. Because I'm sure Jess would much rather that than popcorn. She'd probably throw up just thinking about food, poor thing." I muttered to myself as I walked out the door.

I'd better be quick, because when I said 'run up to the store', I meant it. I can't drive, Charlie would be gone until early tomorrow morning, and it's getting dark. There may be only about 3,000 people in Forks, but it can get pretty creepy at night.

I grabbed 'No Reservations', 'Stick It', and 'Pan's Labyrinth' from the movie store, some Cherry Pepto-Bismol and Ginger Ale and raced back to the house.

"I'm back!" I called.

"Great. Did you find any good movies?" Jessica asked as she met me in the hallway.

"Yeah, your favorites. I also picked these up for you." I said, handing her the medicine and soda.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are my _best friend ever_?" She asked, laughing.

"Uh…..Once or twice." I said, chuckling.

That night, Jessica and I fell asleep catching up with what's going on in each other's lives, and watching 'Stick It.' Jessica had to get up in the middle of the night a few times to go to the bathroom, but other than that, she went the whole night without getting sick. Go Pepto-Bismol!

I'm glad Jess got a good night's sleep last night, because today would be a long (and sad) day.

**A/N: So, are you guys getting ANY ideas yet? If you are, P.M. them to me. So, longest chapter yet! Believe me, I wanted to write more in this chapter, but I felt that it needed to end here, and first thing in chapter six will be the funeral. : ( Poor Mike….Anyway, please review!!!!!! (I also accept anonymous reviews!) If I get…….25 reviews (from different people!!!!! This means you Twilightsun01) I will update TWICE tomorrow or Wednesday.**


	6. The funeral

**Dearly Beloved Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that my name is not Stephenie Meyer, so I am ABSOLUTELY sure that I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

Today's the day. I wore my usual dress that I wear quite a lot due to so many funerals; it's a wavy, knee-length black halter dress, and I wore one inch heels to go with it. Jessica wore her hair pulled back in a clip, a soft black dress that was knee-length, too, with three-quarter length sleeves. We have been at the home for about 30 minutes, waiting for people to arrive, and so far she'd gone through a box and a half of tissues. I feel so sorry for her; nobody deserves to have the love of their life taken away from them.

*******

Everybody arrived, and as everyone sat and talked quietly in the lounge room, going up to the casket occasionally to look at the flowers (it's a closed casket ceremony), I scanned the room for Edward. He was sitting on a sofa with his family, just sitting, as if he were in a trance. I walked over to pay my respects, since everyone else was telling it to them, being the only family that Mike had that loved him.

"Uh, hi Mr. Cullen, Edward, and you must be the lovely Mrs. Cullen. I'm very sorry about Mike." I whispered.

Mrs. Cullen smiled sadly and whispered back, "Call me Esme. And thank you for your kindness."

Not knowing what else to say, I said, "Well, I shouldn't really leave Jessica alone for very long. She's still a wreck from Mike, and to make it better she got sick from her plane ride down here."

As I started to turn away, Edward snapped out of his trance and said, "Hey, I think I'll join you. I figured it would be nice if Jessica and I were fully introduced before you and I started showing her around town."

We walked over to Jessica, red- eyed and holding a tissue in her hands, I told her, "Jess, this is Edward. He's the one I told you about the other night."

"Oh, you're E-e-Edward. Bella's t-t-t-told me a lot about you. B-b-but don't worry, it's all good stuff." She said, trying to smile.

**********

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say our final goodbyes to Mike Newton." Mr. Weber said. "He was known as a loving friend, brother, boyfriend, and son........"

For the closing ceremony, everyone walked up to place a red rose on the top of the casket. By now, tears were falling down my cheeks as well, but I didn't even bother to wipe my eyes. When I did, it did no good because even more tears fell.

**Jessica POV**

I walked up the aisle to give Mike the last present that I would ever give him; a beautiful red rose. I had to grab one of the chairs twice so I didn't fall, my legs were so shaky. I placed the fragile flower on his casket and whispered only loud enough that I could hear, "Goodbye Mike……"

When everybody left, Bella and I went into the bathrooms to change into our normal clothes that we brought. Bella and Edward are going to show me around my new home. _I'm going to cheer up and have a good time, _I told myself. _Besides, _I said. _Mike wouldn't like to see me cry all the time._

We walked out to find Edward changed his clothes, too. Well, kinda. He still had on his white tux shirt, but he rolled the sleeves up, and put some jeans and converse. _Whoa, I see why Bella likes him so much_.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

We nodded and Bella added, "I thought you were only fifteen."

"I am. I just got my license a little early. My dad taught me how to drive." He said.

****

**Bella POV**

_Oh, my, gosh. Edward looks absolutely AMAZING in that outfit, _I thought.

We showed Jessica the boardwalk, all the little shops, the cliffs down in La Push, and we even saw a movie.

We were playing some little games down at the board walk, when Jessica said, "Bella? Maybe could we do the rest of the tour another time? I'm starting to feel sick again."

"Sure thing, Jess." I replied. "Just sit down on a bench, and I'll go get Edward."

I walked over to Edward, playing the game where you have to knock all the milk bottles, and if you do, you get a prize. I watched as he was handed a giant white teddy bear holding a big red heart. "Sorry kid," The Worker told him. "We are trying to get rid of all our Valentine's Day prizes."

"No, no." Edward said smiling. "It's perfect. Thanks!"

Apparently he had no idea I came over, because when he turned around, he blushed and said, "Oh! There you are. I uh, won this for you."

"Aww, thanks Edward! It's so cute." I said blushing as I gave him a hug for winning me a prize.

_Did I really just do that?_

Edward handed me the bear and If it's possible, blushed even more.

_Yup. I just did that._

Trying to think about something other than our random hug, I said "So how did you get this prize? No matter how many times I play that game I always get a small little bear or something."

"Well," He answered chuckling. "I think I earned the biggest bear he had. He and I made a little deal"

I just stared at him to elaborate his story.

"I told him I wanted the big bear, and he said he only gives out those to the champions who knock them down more than once. So I challenged him that I could knock them down ten times in a row, for the bear, and I did it."

"Sounds like you really wanted that bear." I said, laughing.

"Yeah…..well I figured that if I tried to bribe a girl to go out with me with some small cheap little thing, she'd laugh and walk away." He said, his face returning to the incredibly red color.

"Oh! Well….you know….. you didn't have to get me a giant teddy bear to get me to say I'll go out with you. All you had to do was ask." I said, my cheeks getting warm. Ugh, I hate it when I blush, but one would think I'd get use to it, since I blush _all the time_.

_Hello! Earth to Bella!! Remember your sick friend that you left sitting all alone on a bench somewhere?!_

"OH! Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about Jess!! Edward, do you mind if we did the rest of the tour another time, Jess isn't feeling too well." I said, sad that my time with Edward was cut short.

"Sure thing. My mom was probably going to call to tell me I had to get home for dinner. And I'm sure my dad would like to know that his car is alright." He said, chuckling.

******

I sighed and squeezed my teddy bear tighter as my house pulled into my vision. But something that wasn't in my vision was Charlie's car.

_Where is he now? _I wondered. _Probably over at Billy's planning fishing trip…._

"Well, here we are." Edward said.

I handed a key to Jess so she could go in and lie down without having to wait for me.

"Well, I'll call you later." I said to Edward. "Oh and um, thanks for the bear." I said. Quick as a flash, so I can't back out of it, I kissed Edward on the cheek and dashed out of the car saying goodbye over my shoulder.

**Edward POV**

"_Well, I'll call you later. Oh and um, thanks for the bear."_

Before I knew what was happening, Bella pecked me on the cheek and dashed out of the car.

"No problem, Bella."

_I am definitely getting her another bear._

**A/N: You guys did it! I got 25 reviews, so as promised, I will post another chapter after this one. It won't come out right away, I have some homework to do before I can start writing. BUT I WILL GET IT OUT TONIGHT! I keep my promises, don't worry. So……what do you guys think of Edward and Bella? Pretty cute, huh? Ok, so you know the drill; REVIEW please!!!!!!! ( I accept anonymous reviews too!)**

**Preview for next chapter..**

"Bella, what am I going to do? I can't have a baby by myself! I need Mike……."


	7. It's positive!

**Ch 7 of Dearly Beloved**

**Disclaimer: Me: Wingzy, do I own Twilight?**

**Wingzareme17: No, no you don't**

**Me: well then there you go! I don't own Twilight people! On with the story!**

**Bella POV**

I woke that night to the sound of Jessica crying.

"Jess?! You ok?" I ask sleepily, with my eyes half open.

"…..Yeah. It's just, m-m-m-my stomach hurts so much!" She sobbed.

"Geez Jess, we should get you an appointment at the doctor's office." I said, concerned.

"No! I'm fine. I'm sure it'll go away in a few days." She assured me. "I'm fine now, it d-d-doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Ok, but wake me up if you need anything." I said. But I didn't hear her response if she had one. Because once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

*********

After making breakfast for Jessica and me, I realized how scarce our food supply was. Basically all we have left in the fridge is some spaghetti sauce, pickles, and spoiled cottage cheese……… That's it. I'm going to the store, pronto.

I ate our breakfast of cereal and toast with Jessica, but I was basically the only one eating; Jess was too afraid to eat much because she might get sick again.

"Jess, I have to run up to the store to get a few groceries, unless you want fried pickles with a spaghetti sauce coating." I said, regretting it, because then Jess had to race for the bathroom. Thank god we have a bathroom on the first floor or else she wouldn't have made it.

After cleaning herself up, she came back into the room. "Oh man, I'm sorry Jess. I was just trying to prove my point that I need to go grocery shopping." I said apologetically.

"That's ok; I know you didn't do it on purpose. Could I ride up to the store with you?"

"Uh, you mean _walk_ up? Charlie left a note saying he went on a week-long fishing trip and won't be back till Saturday. So unless maybe Edward can give us a ride, we'll have to walk." I said.

"That's fine, I can walk up there. I just need to grab a few things…" Jessica replied.

"….Ok. If you're sure, then let's go now, before everyone in Forks goes." I said.

**********

**Jessica POV**

_Oh great. They HAD to have a whole WALL of them. I have no idea which one to get and I need to hurry._

I told Bella to meet me at the check-out counter so she can go get her things, and I can get mine.

I just randomly grabbed the first two that I saw and proceeded to the check-out counter. As the cashier scanned my items, she stared at me for a few seconds then handed me my bag and whispered, "Good luck, hun."

I grabbed two extra plastic baggies and shoved the original bag in those. I met Bella at the exit since she already checked out, and we started our walk home.

"What took you so long, Jessica?" Bella wondered.

"I uh, couldn't find what I was looking for." I gulped, straining my brain for a new subject.

"So………I saw you kiss Edward yesterday. Are you two a thing now?" I asked.

"….YES!!" Bella squealed. "Oh, and speaking of him, he kind of invited me to go over to La Push with him." She said guiltily. " But you can come too, if you want."

_Perfect! Now I don't have to get an excuse o get her out of the house for a while._

"That's ok, Bells. You two have fun." I said.

"No, really Jess. You can come if you want." She said. "I'd hate leaving you alone…."

"It's fine. We still have those movies that we didn't watch; I'll watch one of those." I said, reassuringly.

"Ok…….But I will only be gone for 2 hours, I swear!" Bella said.

"Take your time, have fun!" I told her.

The minute she left, I raced into her room, grabbed my bag, and into the bathroom.

_Instructions (my version)_

_Take the thing out_

_Pee on it_

_Wait for results_

_Sounds easy enough, _I thought.

So I did exactly what it said.

_*results may take up to 30 minutes to an hour_

Great. Just great. I wanted to do this now so it can be gone by the time Bella gets home. Ugh.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were having the greatest time. It was low-tide, so we got to see all the little whirlpools with sea creatures that would be trapped there until the tide comes back in. In one, I even saw an eel!

I bent down to get a closer look, and then out of nowhere, ice-cold water gets splashed all over me. I shrieked. I turn around to see Edward laughing like crazy.

"EDWARD! T-t-t-t-that's not funny!" I said, smiling and shivering as the wind picked up. I started to walk towards Edward, but my foot got caught in the sand, therefore causing me to fall, but-first into a pool of water. If possible, I shrieked even louder than before. Luckily, this pool was empty, but it felt like I dove into a glass of ice water!

Edward's face got serious. "Ok, not funny anymore. I'm sorry I splashed you." He said, offering me his hand.

But he's not getting away with dry clothes. I grabbed his hand, like I was going to pull my self up; but instead, I pulled him down into the water right next to me!

"Whoa! That is some COLD water!" He exclaimed.

"Y-y-y-ya think?" I asked.

We got up out of the water, and decided that we've spent enough time here. Seeing as we didn't plan to get wet, and we are, and the wind is getting worse.

***

We pulled up to my house, and again, I kissed my wonderful boyfriend goodbye. This was becoming a habit, but this time, he kissed me back.

We said our goodbyes and I walked into my house. It was quiet. Except for some noise coming from upstairs.

"Jess?" I called. No answer.

_She must not have heard me, _I said to myself.

I walk up the stairs, and the closer I get to my room, I realize that the noise I heard was crying, sobbing actually.

I run to my room to see no one, but that my bathroom door was creaked open; that's where the sobbing was coming from.

"…..Jess?" I ask. I enter the room to see Jessica in a corner, sobbing. There was a box next to her, but I couldn't read what it said.

"B-b-b-b-Bella! This is t-t-t-terrible, just terrible." She sobbed.

"What is??"

She just slides the box over. A pregnancy test. With the results of both of them. I gasped. They were both positive.

"Jess…." I said. But I was at a loss of words.

"Who's the-"

"M-m-m-Mike is! Who else?" She asks between sobs.

"Ok, everything's going to be fine." I say, unsure of my own words.

"N-n-n-n-no i-it won't b-be! Bella, I can't have a baby by myself! I need Mike…." But she couldn't finish what she was saying, because a whole new round of sobs broke out, for an entirely different reason.

**A/N: Ta daaaaa! I posted, just like I said I would. And Yes! Jess is a mommy. What will happen? No one knows yet…..well…except for me, no one knows..lol. Mwahahahahahaha. Hey, another thing to discuss: I checked my status, and I've gotten over 300 hits, but I know for a fact that I don't have that many reviews! So, I'm begging you, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (I accept anonymous reviews, too!)**


	8. It's a boy!

**Dearly Beloved Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: My name on my birth certificate says Carly, not Stephenie.**

**Bella POV**

We spent the rest of the day, and part of the night mostly with me holding Jessica while she cried. When she was done crying, she started talking about how happy she actually was that she's having Mike's baby.

"It's like God gave me the baby in place of Mike!" She said, hiccupping.

She actually got VERY happy.

"What do you think it's gonna be? I hope it's a little boy, with Mike's eyes and hair…….. What should his name be? I have a lot of cute names………" She went on. And on. And on. Almost _all night._

I awoke to the sound of ringing. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, hopefully hitting the snooze button. _I thought I turned you off! Don't you know it's the summer?!_

But to my surprise, the alarm didn't turn off. I actually opened my eyes to hit the snooze button, but still it didn't turn off.

Frustrated, I got out of bed. My mind cleared up a little bit when I realized that is was the phone that was ringing. _That explains why the alarm didn't turn off. It was never on!_

I slipped on my Gir slippers and ran down the stairs to grab the phone. I answered it just as it rang for the last time.

"Hello?" I said, as quick as I could. I still sounded a little tired, and out of breath from running down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Bella? It's Edward. You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Uh….yeah. I just got back from jogging." I said, laughing to myself. Like I would ever jog at SEVEN IN THE MORNING, in the SUMMER. But Edward doesn't have to know that……..

'Oh. I didn't know you jogged….Listen, I was wondering if you've had breakfast yet? And if you didn't, maybe you'd like to join me for breakfast, at Panera?" He asked.

Woah. This is our THIRD date this week!!

"I'd love to!" I said happily.

"Great! Ok, I'll pick you up in an hour?" He asked.

"Sounds great." I said. We said our goodbyes, then I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

***

I greeted Edward with a good-morning kiss, then gave him a tour of my house.

We stopped in my room so I could grab a few things.

"Oh! Lemme go leave a note for Jess when she wakes up." I said, walking downstairs.

**Edward POV**

"_Oh! Lemme go leave a note for Jess when she wakes up." _

"Alright. I'll wait by the door." I told her.

Before I walked out, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Bella's bathroom light was still on.

_I'll just turn it off for her, _I said.

I stepped into the bathroom looking for the light switch. Before I found that, I found two pregnancy tests laying on Bella's sink. Shutting the door, I grabbed a piece of toilet paper, and with shaking hands, picked them up to see the results: They both said "Positive"

My heart felt like it was just ripped into pieces. _How could Bella do this to me?!_

Throwing the toilet paper and tests away, and washing my hands, I walked down shakily into the living room where I told Bella I'd be waiting.

"Ready!" She said.

"So, um Bella. Do you have anything you want to tell me?" I asked as we pulled onto the highway.

"….Thanks for taking me to breakfast?" She asked, confused.

"Anything else?" I asked through gritted teeth. _ Calm down, Edward. _

"…….I love you?" She asked, even more confused than before.

"Are you sure? Because I went into your bathroom to turn off the light and what I found makes me unsure of what you just said." I said, starting to get angry.

Bella gasped. "No one was supposed to see those…….Edward, you have to believe me when I tell you this. Those aren't mine." She said, guiltily.

"Bella, if they are yours, just tell me. I won't be mad." I lied.

She looked me straight in the eye, "Those were _not _mine."

"Then whose are they?!"

"Don't tell anyone! …….Those were Jessica's." She said.

I gasped. "Is Mike-

"Yes. She cried for hours, but then when she stopped she was bouncing with joy. It was very confusing, but I'm happy that she's happy. Must be the hormones kicking in." I said chuckling.

"Oh. Wow, Bella. I'm really sorry I accused you of……" I said, blushing.

"It's fine, I mean they _were _in my bathroom."

***********

_3 months later_

**Bella POV**

Charlie came back from his fishing trip, and Jess and I told him the news. He was worried at first, but then he grinned from ear to ear; One, because Jess would now be living with us (her parents kicked her out), and Two, because he was going to be a 'grandpa'.

Edward and I started our eleventh year in high school, and we have most of the same classes. Except when I had Creative Writing, he had Band. He's the school's piano player; he's been playing since he was 3!!

Jessica is taking online classes for twelfth grade, since she can't really go to school, she had her seventeenth birthday, and she is now 3 months pregnant. Her little baby bump is adorable!

Now as for me and Edward, we've gotten _very _close by now. Not anything…weird. He had his sixteenth birthday in June, and we told Charlie that we were together. I thought he was going to be so mad that he'd shoot Edward, but he took it very smoothly. He said, "If you're happy, I'm happy. But I only want one grandchild for a _WHILE." _We both blushed red as can be.

Today, I'm skipping most of the school day to go to the doctor with Jessica to get an ultra-sound done. Jessica was basically jumping up and down in her seat as Charlie drove us to the hospital.

"Jess, calm down! If your heart beat stays like this all the way there, the doctor will be concerned when he takes your blood pressure." I said, joking.

She glared at me for about a second, but she couldn't stay mad for long. She just kept saying, "I hope it's a boy, I hope it's a boy, I hope it's a boy….."

I was going to tell her that no matter how many times she chanted that, it wouldn't change what the baby is going to be, but I couldn't bear to ruin her fun.

***

Charlie stayed in the waiting room as I walked Jess into the examination room. The nurse had her lay down on the bed, and said that Dr. Cullen would be in in a few minutes.

"Bella…..this is it!" Jessica gasped.

Dr. Cullen walked in just then.

"Why hello, Bella. And, Ms. Stanley." Carlisle said.

"So, you're three months along?" He asked Jessica.

"She was so happy she couldn't speak, so she nodded happily.

"Alright then," Carlisle said as he scribbled some things down on his papers.

"Okay, let's get started." pulled out the ultrasound and hooked it up. He lifted Jessica's shirt so that it didn't cover her belly, and spread the very cold (or so Jess tells me) gel onto her stomach. He moved that thing around her belly until he got a clear picture.

"Well Jessica, it looks like it's a boy." Dr. Cullen said happily.

Jessica had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "That's…..That's my little boy! Mike would be so happy…."

She gasped. "Bella, come over here and put your hand right here." She directed my hand to the place she was talking about. I felt a few small _thumps,_ when Jess said, "Look at the screen!"

The little boy was putting his hand where Jessica and I had ours.

It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

Dr. Cullen cleaned Jess up, and he printed out some pictures of the ultrasound.

" I told you that if I said it enough times, it'd be a boy!" Jessica said giggling.

"Whatever you say," I said, laughing. We were walking down the hallway out into the waiting room. Charlie sprang up and walked over to us the second we walked out. I let Jessica do the honors, "Charlie, it's a boy!"

**A/N: Dumdumdum!!!!!!! It's official! Jess is having a baby boy. But, I need my lovely readers and reviewers' help: what is his nae going to be?! I'll have a poll on my profile where you can vote. And that's all for now! PLEASE review! ( I accept anonymous reviews!)**


	9. Kate Matthews

**Chapter 9 of Dearly Beloved**

**Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I don't own Twilight.**

**I would like to thank Wingz are me17, and Bellacullen321 for helping me with this chapter. Thanks guys!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Phone!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

I ran down the stairs and almost killed myself when I tripped and fell due to running on a slippery floor, with socks on.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you up to today?" He asked, while a strange, unfamiliar voice started squeeling in the background.

"_Edward, who are you talking to? Is it Bella? I wanna talk! So who is it? Edward! It IS Bella? Come on, I_ _wanna talk to her!!! PLEASE!!" _The voice said in the background.

"Um…..who was that?" I asked, scared.

"That's Alice, my cousin. She's visiting for a while," Edward said, laughing.

"And she knows so much about me, how?"

"Well…..I mentioned your name, and then she asked a lot of questions. Then she kind of became your best friend…" He said.

Laughing, I answered, "Well back to your original question; Charlie's dropping me and Jess off at Port Angeles to do some baby shopping."

"_What are you guys talking about? I heard my name! What's she doing today, are you guys going on a date????"_

"…..Which reminds me, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with us later? We're going to Café _Bella_. " I told Edward, laughing.

"Oh, sure. I love that restaurant; it has my favorite girl's name in it. Just call me when you guys are going." He answered.

Great, I'm happy my favorite guy's gonna be there. Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you later, love you!" I said, hanging up the phone, hearing his reply.

*********

**Edward POV**

"Where. Are. They. Going?????" Alice asked. "I reaaaly want to meet them!"

"Um, I don't know. They said something about Port Angeles-"

"Bye! I'll see you at the restaurant!" She exclaimed, grabbing her car keys.

*************

**Bella POV**

"I'll pick you girls up later!" Charlie called, driving away.

We decided to go into Babies 'R' Us first. Jessica looked like she was in heaven. She grabbed a blue onesie that had said "I'm a stud muffin", and stuffed it into the cart. That was about the sixth outfit she put in there so far. "We're done here! Let's move on," Jessica exclaimed. For a girl that's four months pregnant, she was running around like she was five again.

Moving on, we went to Once Upon a Child to find a crib. Jessica found a very cute little crib with soft blue padding and a matching blanket with a little teddy bear on it. We were walking to the checkout counter when I saw a really strange man that needs to shave, with a ponytail, that was staring at Jessica. I hurried our pace to the counter.

Just then I saw a flash of shortness with spiky hair, then I turned around and saw a little pixie-like girl standing right in front of us. "HI!!!!!!!! I'm Alice, Edward's cousin. He told me a lot about you. You must be Bella," she said, giving Jessca a hug.

"Oh, hey…but I'm Jessica." Jess said awkwardly.

She turned and hugged me, too. "Could I maybe, um, shop with you guys? I LOVE shopping. Especially for babies!" She squealed.

"Sure." Jess and I said in unison.

We were walking down the street past the Auto Shop, when I saw a tall dark and handsome boy walking over to his motorcycle.

"Bella!" He called, walking over.

"Hey Jake, what's up? This is Alice and Jessica." I said, introducing my friends.

"Oh, looks like you've had some fun, Jessica." Jake said rudely.

"More fun than you've had in your life," She retorted.

"Uh, I'll catch you later Bella." He said, walking away.

"He's so rude. I hate people like him!" Jessica growled.

*****

At the restaurant while we were waiting for our food, we watched the little TV that the restaurant has. The news was on.

"_And now to our lovely anchor, Haley Reed." "Thank you Steve! Now, I have some very important news, particularly for young girls and women; there's a rapist on the run, and we have news that the missing girl, Kate Matthews, was kidnapped, raped, and strangled by this man." _They showed a picture of the man. My heart stopped; that looked like the man staring at Jessica back at the store!

"_We have reports that he's been spotted in the Forks, Washington area. Keep your doors locked, and just be very careful! That's it for our nightly news. This is Haley Reed, signing off."_

Our dinner arrived, but I couldn't taste my food. I was too caught up in what the news said.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked, worried.

"Fine." I murmured.

I could tell that Edward didn't believe me, but I didn't care.

We paid the bill and walked out. I called Charlie telling him that Alice offered to drive us home. I didn't mention that Edward offered to take _me _home. That was his way of saying he wanted to talk to me. I was fine with that.

"So really; what's wrong?" He asked.

"I- I just can't stop thinking about that guy. He's so terrible!" I said.

"Oh. Bella, it'll be ok. No one else is going to get hurt, they'll find him." He said reassuringly.

I nodded, and rested my head against the window. It was quiet, so Edward hit the CD button, and a beautiful song came on. It was only piano, but I liked it that way.

"I wrote this for you," Edward whispered.

I gasped. "You-you wrote this?"

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful!" I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it."

I gave Edward a very long good-bye kiss, then ran up to my house. I locked the door, checking it twice.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called.

"Yeah Dad, in here." I answered.

"Oh, glad you're back. Listen, I was watching the news…..well anyway, I want you to carry this," Charlie said as he handed me a can of pepper spray.

"Daaad," I whined.

"Just carry it, please? It'll make me feel better." He pleaded.

"Alrigh." I sighed.

I had to admit, it was a smart idea.

I walked up to my room, turned off the lights, and crashed onto my bed. I had a dream about Edward that night.

*************************

**A/N: So, yeah. How did you guys like it? I think I have a name for the baby, but I'm not quite sure yet. If you guys don't like the name that I pick, please don't complain because I have a poll up of what you guy want the baby's name to be. Oh, if you are looking for a good Fanfiction story to read, you should read A Dream of a Life, by Sparrowbird369, my bffl. It's about the life of an American Idol contestant, and it's in the A.I. section. Also, you could read a great story called Wanderlust, by my other bffl, Wingz are me17. That's all for now! PLEASE REVIEW!!!( I accept anonymous reviews, too!)**


	10. So many surprises!

**Dearly Beloved Ch10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thanks a million to my BETA, Wingz are me17! **

**Jessica POV**

I _hate _surprises. That's one of the _many_ things that Bella and I have in common, which is why we get along so well. I'm sitting next to Bella in the back seat of Alice's Porsche, impatiently waiting for my surprise. Bella must already know what it is, because she's laughing like crazy. I eyed her angrily.

"We're here!" Alice squealed.

I groaned. We pulled up to Edward's house, but the front lawn had blue and white balloons everywhere, and a bunch of people that I don't even know, and a banner that says "It's a boy!"

"Oh no she didn't!" I hissed at Bella when we were leaving the car.

"Oh yes she did!" Bella laughed.

Here's what happened: I mingled with squealing girls that I didn't know, while they kept feeling my stomach. Very awkward…then we had food, and I opened presents. I probably got 5 packs of _100 Pack Huggies Diapers_, some cute little clothes, toys, and other stuff. Surprisingly, I made it through the day.

I sighed happily, closing my eyes as my head hit the soft feathery pillow. I wasn't as cozy as I'd usually be, since I normally sleep on my stomach, but I was pretty comfortable.

_Just two more months, and I can sleep however I want. I can do this, _I said to myself, smiling. But then reality kicked in; I was having a BABY in two months! And I haven't even picked out a name…_That's definitely number one on my To-Do list, _I thought, drifting to sleep.

***

**Bella POV**

The sun was warm on my face as I lay in the soft grass, looking at the clouds. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, no rain! It also happened to be my sixteenth birthday. _And I couldn't be spending it any better than I already am, _I thought happily, rolling to face Edward. We were in a meadow that Edward likes to go to, and today he brought me.

"I see why you like this place so much, it's beautiful!" I said to Edward.

"I know, I always come here when I want to be alone and just think about things," He replied. "But it's better when you're here with me."

I blushed, smiling. "Jessica would love it here, it'd make a great picture," I said, sighing. Jessica wants to be a photographer; she's obsessed with taking pictures! But she's amazing at it, she always gets the right angle and lighting and everything.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Edward asked.

"She's just about going crazy. She wants to sleep on her stomach, and her back is killing her, and she ate chocolate ice cream with pickles and hot sauce the other day!" I said, laughing. I laughed even harder as orange soda came squirting out of Edward's nose as he was cracking up.

"Eeeeew, gross!" I said, giggling.

"Hey, not…funny!" He said between laughs and chokes. He stood and walked over to where his soda bottle was tossed when he had his little laughing fit.

"Aww, do you want my soda, since yours just spilled everywhere?" I asked.

He shook his head, then looked at his watch. "Hey, we'd better get going," He said. "We're late."

"Late for what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He just shook his head, and helped me up. "Can't tell you." He said, sneakily, laughing as I rolled my eyes and got into the car.

***

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were walking up the front steps to the house. I didn't expect anyone to be there because Charlie said that he was going out fishing with Billy. So I'd have the house with just Edward and me. Wonder what we would do? I mean, it was only my birthday.

Edward went to open the door for me. Always the gentleman. It was surprisingly dark because I was sure the hallway light would be on or something. I was reaching to turn on the lights when all of a sudden-

"SURPRISE!'

I jumped scared out of my mind. I probably leaped two feet in the air! And Edward was there just laughing his head off, practically rolling on the floor.

**Charlie POV**

They're here, everyone hide!" I whispered. I crouched behind the sofa after turning out the lights.

The door swung open and the lights turned on as Edward and Bella walked slowly into the living room. We all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Edward was almost on the floor laughing as Bella jumped about two feet into the air, her eyes widening.

I walked over to her and gave her a giant hug, chuckling.

"Dad….you _really _shouldn't have!" Bella said, starting to laugh.

I tried not to cringe as Edward leaned down and pecked my baby girl on the cheek. "Happy birthday," I heard him whisper.

**Bella POV**

"So Dad, how was fishing?" I said, a little angry. I really _hate _surprises.

"….Did I say that was today? Sorry, I meant tomorrow." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes as Jake and Billy came over.

"Uh, Bella? There's no ice for the sodas…" Jake said. " I think I saw Charlie put some in the freezer in the garage, could you go get some?"

"Uh, Sure. I guess I'll be right back..." I said, confused. Why can't Jake get his own ice? I mean, he's been in the garage plenty of times…

I walked over to the garage door, saying hi to friends, and gasped when I walked into the garage; there was a red Chevrolet pick-up truck with a giant bow, and a card saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Hey, it's no new Audi, or Lamborghini, but we don't have things like that in Forks.

I walked back into the house, also noticing that there was _plenty_ of ice, and gave my dad a giant bear hug.

"Hey, don't thank me. That was Billy's truck, remember?" He said.

I shrugged, and then gave Billy a hug too.

"Hey! I rebuilt the engine for you!" Jake said, laughing.

"Oh, come here!" I also gave Jake a giant hug, laughing. "Thank you to _all_ of you!"

"Bella, could you show me your new truck?" Edward asked.

I nodded, and then walked into the garage, Edward following.

I acted like those ladies on the Jeopardy shows, showing off a shiny new car. My car was _far _from that, but I love it!

Edward laughed and shook his head. "I needed to talk to you. Carlisle wants me to bring you over tomorrow, to formally introduce you to the rest of the family"

"Ok, but isn't the rest of the family just your mom? I mean, sure I want to meet them, but you make it sound like you have a house full of people waiting to meet me," I joked.

"Yes, but Alice is also bring her boyfriend over….who's bringing his sister who's bringing _her_ boyfriend." He said, laughing.

"Ok, I'll come over," I said smiling.

Just then Charlie came out to get the two of us for 'present time' because some people had to leave.

Jake and Billy obviously gave me a truck, Jess gave me an awesome new camera, Angela and her father gave me a necklace with a place to put a picture, Charlie gave me a new CD player and a laptop, and Ben gave me the entire DVD collection of the Invader Zim episodes, and a copy of Sweeney Todd.

***

Everyone else had already left; Edward and I were up in my room, watching Sweeney Todd. Edward's phone rang.

"Hey Mom."

"_Hi, do you plan on coming home tonight?"_

"Yeah, we're watching a movie.."

"_Do you know what time it is, Edward?"_

"Um…I'm guessing late?"

"_Haha, bingo! Be home in thirty minutes. Hey, did you ask Bella about tomorrow?"_

"Ok, and yes, I'm picking her up tomorrow. Bye Mom."

I blushed, realizing that they were talking about me. "I'm guessing it's time for you to go?" I asked sadly.

He nodded. "Bingo."

I laughed, walking him to the door, when he stopped and checked his pocket. "Shoot, I meant to give this to you earlier! Well anyway, this belongs to you," He said, smiling a crooked smile while handing me a present. Man, I love that smile!

He kissed me goodbye and drove away in his shiny, silver Volvo. I walked back up to my room and decided to see what he got me; it was a home-made CD. I popped it into my new CD player and the most beautiful music filled the air. I gasped; it was the song Edward wrote for me! I listened to it over and over, falling asleep to my beautiful lullaby.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for so long!! But I figured this would make it up to you guys since it's longer than most of my chapters :-D And, since it's the summer, I'll be able to update probably tomorrow! So, you know the drill….REVIEW PLEASE!!! (I also accept anonymous reviews :-D )**


	11. Meet the parents

**Dearly Beloved chapter 11**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I'm tired of telling people that I don't own Twilight, just this story. This will be the last time I say it, so if there's ever a time when you don't believe me, come back and read this.**

**Thanks a million to my BETA, Wingz are me17!!! (also thanks a B**_**illion **_**to my readers/reviewers who haven't given up on this story)**

**Bella POV**

"Jess, are you sure you'll be ok while I'm gone? I mean, I won't be home 'till about 6 or 7, and that baby's due soon.... I have no idea when Charlie is coming home either…." I said.

"Bella, you worry too much. I'll be fine; seven hours alone won't kill me. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Jessica questioned.

"Ok, if you need me, just call ok?" I asked as I heard a car horn.

"Yes, _mom!" _Jess muttered as she pushed me to the door.

"Have fun!" I heard Jessica yell as I walked down the porch steps….wait. Did that bush just blink…? Nah, just my imagination. _Silly Bella, _I thought to myself.

Edward eyed me curiously as I entered the car.

"What?" I questioned, self-conscious.

"It's nothing, but are you really going to wear that? I mean…we're playing baseball…" He laughed as we drove down the street.

I looked down at my blue button-up T-shirt and black skirt. Then I noticed what Edward was wearing; jeans and a blue and white baseball shirt. "Well thank you so much for telling me _after _we already left my house!" I laughed.

"I'm sure Alice will have something you can wear," he said.

We'd been driving for a while, when Edward turned off onto a road surrounded by trees. We went around some turns and then a huge house came into view! It was beautiful…we drove around the back to the garage; only to find out that there's a whole side of the house with a glass wall! I started to get nervous right about then. Apparently Edward could notice.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. Just a tad bit nervous." I said, butterflies forming in the pit of my stomach.

"About?" he wondered aloud.

"Meeting your parents...." I muttered. "What if they don't like me?"

Edward laughed. "You're amazing. You've already met my dad, and he really likes you. All you have to do is face my mom, and she already loves you. You're also already Alice's best friend."

"Ok….." I said, still a little nervous.

We walked into the front room and I had to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor. "This house is beautiful," I whispered.

"Thank you!" I heard a woman's voice say from the doorway. "I'm Esme," she said, walking over and giving me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

I clung to Edward's side as we walked through the house to the living room. Edward chuckled, and laced his fingers through mine.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she popped up from the couch, dragging a used to be sleeping, but now startled, boy with her. He was tall, with shaggy blonde hair and pale skin. He too was dressed in jeans and a baseball shirt. "This is Jasper, and Jasper, this is Bella!" Alice informed us.

"It's nice to meet you," he said in a low voice.

Then a tall girl with beautiful long blonde hair, red lipstick, and pale skin also walked over and hugged me. Just looking at her made me drop 10 points off of my self-esteem!

'I'm Rosalie, Jazz's sister," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"And I'm Emmett!" said a booming voice from right behind me. Before I could turn around, I was lifted 2 feet in the air into a giant bear hug.

"Can't…breathe!" I choked out. I was then dropped to the ground, and me being my clumsy self, I couldn't get my footing, therefore, I fell.

"Emmett!" Edward and Rose scolded.

"What? Everyone else was hugging her, and I felt left-out!" He laughed.

"It's ok," I reassured. "I'm used to falling. I'm pretty clumsy."

"So this is going to be a normal thing?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Awesome! This is gonna be a fun 're hilarious!" Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed, blushing as I walked over to stand by Edward. He chuckled and put his arm around me. "Don't pay attention to Emmett; he's like that to everyone."

"Uh, Bella? What are you wearing?" Alice asked, eyeing my outfit.

"Well, I didn't exactly know we were playing baseball, it seemed to have slipped Edward's mind," I said glaring at Edward.

Alice smacked Edward on the arm and pulled me up the stairs. "Don't worry, I can find you something to wear in 2 minutes," she said.

Alice picked out a blue and white-striped baseball shirt with tan sports pants.

Before going back downstairs, I remembered my new camera in my skirt pocket. I grabbed it and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step. I caught myself before I could fall into the very old, very valuable-looking mahogany table with a vase on it. Edward was at my side in seconds. "You okay?"

"Fine," I laughed.

"Fall down again, Bella?" Emmett laughed as he walked by.

"Almost!" I said as cheerful as possible, for Emmet's entertainment.

***  
Edward's team won by two points. I had to admit, I never would've thought that Rose, Esme and Alice could play baseball so well! Of course I didn't play, I was the ref. If I played, I would've been a danger to myself and the ones around me.

"You guys cheated!" Alice complained.

"Oh, get over it, Alice. It's just a game," Emmett said as he reached for anothe piece of chicken. Alice rolled her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Charlie. Come home now."

"What? Why, what happened?" I asked, starting to freak out.

I heard Charlie talk to someone else, then he answered, "I'll explain everything when you get here. I have to go." Then the line went dead.

"What was that ab-"

"We need to go."

***

There were blue and red flashing lights surrounding my house. Sirens were going off. Ambulances were leaving just as Edward and I pulled into the driveway. I ran under the yellow caution tape surrounding my house and ran up the porch steps to find Charlie waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I'll explain it all later, we need to get to the hospital," Charlie explained, leading us to his cruiser.

"Why do we need to go to the hospital?"

"Jess is having her baby."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Dum dum dum! *cue evil music* Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm having MAJOR writer's block with this story. And the fact that I lost a lot of reviewers isn't helping. Yes, I know it's probably because I don't update often. Sorry! I'm really trying, but since school started I've been super stressed out and super duper busy. I'll try and update more often! See ya.**


End file.
